


Little Conversation

by robinasnyder



Series: Rooftops [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, spoilers for Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin really seems to love being up high above the city, which Gadreel would be find with, but Gavin also seems to love ledges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Conversation

Gavin liked rooftops and some days that made Gadreel more nervous than others. He’d read stories of people taking short walks off tall building when they were depressed. And Gavin liked really tall buildings. Mostly he looked up at the stars, but sometimes he looked down at the street. 

“You ever get dizzy looking down?” Gavin asked. Gadreel had a firm arm around Gavin’s waist so he couldn’t fall. 

“No,” Gadreel said a bit blankly. 

“Yeah, I guess cause you were up so much higher, this high shouldn’t made you dizzy,” Gavin said, leaning more over the edge. Gadreel was glad that Gavin trusted him, but Gadreel hated it when he leaned so far out into open air.

“It’s hard to fear something that can’t hurt you,” Gadreel said. 

“Tell a human that. I know that when I flip on a light switch that it’ll make everything bright, but I still wonder what kind of monster’s in my room,” Gavin said a bit bitterly. 

“Only because you know there are monsters,” Gadreel said. 

“I meant human monsters. All I have to do is tell the demons who I am and they’ll back off. I don’t like walking into my apartment in the middle of it being robbed,” Gavin muttered. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through that,” Gadreel said. 

“I’m sorry I had to make you bail me out of prison. I know you don’t like them,” Gavin said quietly. He leaned back into Gadreel’s chest and Gadreel actually breathed a sigh of relief. 

“There are too many people who are locked up unfairly,” Gadreel said quietly. “I look at men in cells and I burn with impotent rage for something I will never have the power to fix.” 

Gavin tipped his head up and kissed the underside of Gadreel’s chin. Gadreel allowed the tension to leave his body. Gadreel wrapped a second arm around him and pulled Gavin tight to his chest, making Gavin huff out a little laugh.

“You crave justice for them, Darling Boy. That’s how I know you’re not the monster you’re scared you are,” Gavin said quietly. 

“Even monsters have people they love,” Gadreel said quietly in return. 

“You care about humans. You don’t want to hurt them. You don’t want people to hurt.” 

“I have wanted people to hurt,” Gadreel said quickly, thinking of Thaddeus and Metatron and Lucifer. 

“Because they hurt you first, and hurt other people. I think if they just hurt you that you’d be okay with it,” Gavin said, pulling his legs up to his chest. He reached up, running fingers over Gadreels’ cheek and staring up at him backwards. His other hand ran along Gadreel’s arm that held him so tight. 

“You think very well of me,” Gadreel said calmly, but really he felt very shy about it. 

“You’re basically the best thing in my life right now. I sort of have to think well of you,” Gavin said. 

Gadreel chuckled a little bit. “You don’t really, but it’s still not to hear that I’m a good part of your life.” 

“Only the best. Now kiss me.” Gavin demanded. Gadreel smiled a little and leaned down to press soft, chaste kisses of Gavin’s lips. When he pulled back, Gavin was smiling at him, and Gadreel could see how Gavin’s soul shined. 

“You are also the best part of my life,” Gadreel said. 

“When I die, will you be able to come with me?” Gavin asked. 

“To heaven, you mean?” Gadreel asked quietly. 

“Yes, of course I mean to Heaven,” Gavin said with a little exasperation, but mostly with fondness. “I don’t mean to be going to Hell, and with my dad being who he is, I don’t see it happening, and if you put in a good word for me.” 

“I’m not sure how well my word will be received,” Gadreel reminded him. 

“And if you put in a good word for me, I’m a sure in for Heaven,” Gavin concluded with a big grin. 

“I’m certain that you’ll be a sure in for Heaven even without those things. You’ll get in on your own merits,” Gadreel told him. On impulse he kissed the end of Gavin’s nose. 

“Ah, but will you come with me?” Gavin asked. “That’s the real important question.” 

“If it is in my ability to follow you, then I will,” Gadreel said. “I swear.” 

“Well, then we better make sure that you’re extra good so you get to go too,” Gavin said. He pressed back into Gadreel’s chest, and Gadreel hugged him a little tighter. 

“Why do you care so much if I go back?” Gadreel wondered. 

“Because, it wouldn’t be so good without you,” Gavin said. 

Gadreel looked down into Gavin’s face, looking for any trace of lie or exaggeration, but he found none at all. Slowly, gently, a smile spread across Gadreel’s lips. He took time to carefully give Gavin another kiss. Gavin hummed into that one with approval. 

“What was that one for?” Gavin asked when Gadreel pulled away. Gavin licked his lips. “It felt special.” 

“For loving me,” Gadreel said, still smiling. 

“Now, I never said that I love you,” Gavin said, pouting. Gadreel chuckled warmly. 

“You did,” Gadreel said. 

“N’uh,” Gavin said, showing off his growing understanding of modern slang. “When’d I do that?” 

“Your devotion says it all, Gavin McLeod. And that’s fine, because I will be as devoted to you,” Gadreel said. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Gavin’s it didn’t matter how odd it was upside down like that, everything felt good at that moment. 

“Is that your roundabout way of telling me that you love me?” Gavin asked. Gadreel opened his eyes when he heard more wonder in Gavin’s words that Gadreel thought he should have. Gadreel thought he’d acted so that Gavin would know that Gadreel loved him. 

“Of course,” Gadreel said. “You’re my beautiful soul.” 

“You know, I think I heard a song called that,” Gavin said. 

“Be serious,” Gadreel said. 

“Well, what else am I supposed to say to a declaration of love from an angel?” Gavin asked, sitting up and turning around to face Gadreel. Gadreel let him sit up, but he placed on hand on Gavin’s hip, the one facing the drop, to keep him steady.

“You could tell the angel that you love them back,” Gadreel said, smiling a little. 

“I love you, you silly winged man,” Gavin said, laughing richly. He moved right into Gadreel and kissed him for all her was worthy. 

Gadreel let himself get lost in that kiss. Gavin pressed into his arms anyway, and nothing was going to be able to drag Gadreel down at that moment anyway. For a little while they were both completely safe.


End file.
